Kitten
by Hikaru Kosuzaku
Summary: Trowa's got a cousin. But he isn't exactly what he was expecting. Not that he's complaining much. 1x2 3x4 5x6 Chibi-Harry. Mentions abuse. Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

**And here is the reason I haven't updated The Blindside yet. I enjoyed writing Kitten-Harry enough that I wanted to write Emotionally-Traumatized-Baby-Kitten-Harry. So, I am. If you don't recognize it, then I own it. If you do recognize it, than it's probably owned by JKR or whoever owns GW. It is slash, usual pairings of 1x2, 3x4, 5x6. In this fic, Voldemort was completely destroyed that Halloween night, and the wizarding world doesn't care about Harry beyond the fact that he saved them. They were just going to leave him at the Dursleys and not bring him into the Wizarding World. Enjoy.**

Kitten

Agent Duo Maxwell, one of the top agents for Preventers, was on his way to pick up the newly located cousin of one of his friends, from what they believed to be an abusive home. Admittedly, they didn't have much information on the child, but apparently he had been in this household for going on three years and hardly ever seen. And when he was seen, it was reported that he didn't look to be in good condition.

The child had been found due to the mandatory DNA testing that the ESUN had ordered, and Trowa had decided that Harry James Potter would be better off with the Gundam Pilots than with the Dursleys, which Trowa didn't have any interest in actually meeting, family or not. The other pilots had agreed, although the majority of them had admitted to not knowing how to care for a child. Duo, actually, was the only one with any experience on that front, and that had only been because he had helped raise a pack of street kids.

Duo scowled lightly, eyeing the identical houses as he searched for Number Four. Finding it, he parked his car and waited for his fellow agent to do the same. He had grown in the two years since the last year. Medical officials had placed him at two months or so younger than Quatre, making him the youngest of the pilots at 18. He had grown to a respectable height of five eleven, just under Quatre's six foot and Trowa's six three. Zechs was an inch taller than Trowa, and Heero was an inch shorter than Duo. Wufei was the small one of the group, being at only five-three. Although, he seemed to be okay with that.

They had all lost the last of their baby-fat, and now in the last years of their teenage lives, they had grown to be rather good-looking young men. Duo sighed, checking his watch. He wanted to pick up the kid and get back to Heero, his boyfriend since the first war. He and Trowa would be getting back from a mission today, and Duo was anxious to see Heero again, just as Quatre was anxious to see Trowa.

Trowa and Quatre had finally admitted their attraction to each other two years ago as well. As if it hadn't been obvious for eons. And, surprisingly, Zechs and Wufei had also paired up.

As it was, the six worked for Preventers (and WEI, although Quatre's sisters mainly took care of that, and only called them in for emergencies) and Cathy's circus. In fact, they all lived in trailers at the circus, travelling the world and colonies and working as agents wherever they happened to be. As of right now, they were in London, the home base of Preventers.

When his partner for today (as Wufei had just gotten off of sick leave today due to the flu) finally got out of his car, the two of them made their way to the house, noting that the car wasn't in the driveway. Well that would either be a good thing or a bad thing, depending on what they found. If the child was in the house, than it would certainly be easier getting him out if the family wasn't around.

Luckily, they had a warrant.

It was quick work to get the door open and the two agents were inside, looking around. Duo frowned at the almost antiseptically clean house, eyeing the pictures. From what little information they had, Harry had black hair and green eyes. There was no photographical evidence of any child aside from a porky little kid that desperately needed to be put on a diet. A quick tour of the house was accounting to nothing.

However, on the way down the stairs, Duo paused, hearing a slight rattling sound from the cupboard beneath his feet. He frowned, motioning to the other agent, and then moved to the door. Upon opening it, he bit back a gasp.

Harry Potter was crouched in the dark cupboard, emerald eyes blinking against the sudden light. Around his neck was a leather collar attached to a long, heavy chain that was connected to the wall that the child had been yanking on earlier, if the fact that his little hands were still wrapped around it meant anything. He was tiny, about the size of a small two year old, and extremely dirty, with long matted hair that fell in tangles about his waist. However, even under the dirt, the bruises and welts stood out.

Reaching into the small cupboard, Duo wasn't exactly surprised to be met with a panicking child. Harry lashed out, giving a deep growl and snapping at Duo's hand. Duo, having dealt with feral children before when living on the streets. He grabbed the child, being careful not to harm Harry or to allow Harry to harm him, and wrestled him out of the cupboard. This seemed to make matters worse, as Harry's panicking elevated to a whole new level.

Duo's partner was quick about taking the pictures, and they removed the collar, allowing Duo to manhandle Harry into the car. His partner would be staying to arrest the Dursleys upon their arrival home, as the two had enough evidence to charge them with child abuse and criminal neglect.

The Dursleys would get what was coming to them. Harry, though, was probably going to have some problems adjusting.

End Chapter

**Note: The trailers that the pilots live in are like Luxury RVs, only larger. Une works in the London office, and the boys just travel around to whatever office is the closest to the circus. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"It's worse than you thought," Duo said softly, violet eyes solemn. His seriousness told more of the situation than his words, and Une's frown deepened. "He's…well, socially retarded, is the way I'd put it. He's been treated as an animal for so long that he acts like one. He growls, hisses, bites…it's like he doesn't realize he's human."

"Injuries?" Une asked, sitting back in her chair.

"Definitely," Duo answered. "But we can't get close enough to tell exactly what." Running his fingers through his hair, he gave a small sigh. "It was a trial to get him here and he's currently locked in my office." He shrugged. "It's a good thing he's staying with Trowa. He's good with animals."

"Harry is not an animal, Maxwell," Une reprimanded.

"I know that," Duo snapped, not really caring that he was getting snippy with his boss. "But I've also seen this before. On the streets you sometimes come across feral children and in order to get them used to people you have to take baby steps."

"So you're essentially going to treat him like a violent pet until he can be treated like a child?" Une asked, blinking in surprise.

Duo rolled his eyes. "Not quite, but somewhere along those ideals."

Une gave him a long look, and then sighed. "Trowa's in the med-bay. He just got back from that mission, but managed to sprain his wrist."

Duo gave a nod and left. As he was running past the office he shared with Wufei, he ran into the Chinese pilot, who was leaning against the wall, one eyebrow raised. "Why am I locked out of our office?" he asked, obviously not amused.

"I'll be right back," Duo called, running past. "Just don't open that door yet." The sooner they got Harry into a stable environment, the better.

"Trowa," Duo said, entering the bay to see Trowa getting a brace on his sprained wrist.

"Duo?" Trowa blinked. The braided pilot hardly ever used their full names, more likely to use some nickname or the other, unless the situation was serious. "What's wrong?"

"We located your cousin, but his condition isn't good," Duo sighed. "He's feral and most definitely injured but will need to be sedated in order for Sally to look him over."

"Feral?" Trowa asked, eyeing Sally as she suddenly started working on something across the room.

"Like a cat," Duo replied. "Sharp teeth too." He shook his head, braid swinging. "He's tiny, though. Obviously malnourished. And dirty. He'll need a bath."

"Where is he?" Trowa asked, straightening.

"Locked in my office."

Trowa nodded and made to leave, but Sally stopped him, handing him a piece of bread. "This has an added sedative that should knock him out without any side effects. I'll be waiting in here."

The two pilots left, heading back to the office, where Wufei was still waiting, looking even less amused than before. "What's going on?"

"My cousin is in there, apparently," Trowa answered.

Wufei blinked and turned to Duo. "You locked a four-year-old in your office?"

Duo rolled his eyes. "It was either that or get attacked again. Trust me when I say this was the best option." By this point, Trowa had entered the room and located his cousin, who had found a hiding place under the couch.

Trowa warily watched the narrowed green eyes peering at him from the darkness, frowning as a soft growl was heard throughout the office. Duo hadn't been kidding when he said the kid was feral. A tiny hand shot out and snatched the bread before Harry quickly retreated further beneath the couch. And those emerald eyes never left Trowa's.

It didn't take long for the drug to take effect, and those eyes slipped shut as the boy fell limp. Trowa waited for half a moment before reaching and gently pulling the little being from under the couch. Duo had been correct; Harry was tiny, and would be considered small if he was two. He heard Wufei's stifled gasp and looked up to meet the gazes of his friends. Wufei was completely shocked by the tiny, battered, dirty child. Duo merely looked resigned and angry.

Trowa sighed and gathered the boy into his arms, being extremely careful despite the cumbersome brace on his forearm. "Let's get him to Sally," he murmured.

Sally was waiting for them, as she had said she'd be, a warm bowl of water and a washcloth at her side. "He'll have to have a real bath to clean his hair," she said, letting the doctor in her come out to overrule the maternal instincts that were telling her to kill the Dursleys for putting a child in this condition. "But this will do for now." She gently removed the oversized, grubby clothing, pursing her lips at the emaciated and bruised form. "He's what age, Duo?" she asked, running the washcloth gently along protruding ribs.

"Turned four a month ago," Duo muttered, folding his arms across his chest.

She gave a hum, letting one of her machines scan the boy, and then frowned darkly, muttering to herself. Within seconds, Harry had a brace on one wrist, and another around his ankle. His cuts were cleaned and covered with an antiseptic, but left open to heal, and he was injected with a light pain-killer. She dressed him in soft, footie pajamas that she had managed to scrounge up from somewhere, and then hurried to her computer to check the blood tests.

"Huh," she grunted after a few minutes. "That's odd."

"What's wrong?" Trowa asked, glancing at her before going back to studying his cousin. Harry was so bruised that he didn't really look much different from when he had been dirty.

"A glitch with his DNA. I'll take care of it later. Anyway," Sally turned, grabbing her printouts. "He's severely malnourished and on the brink of becoming anemic. As such, he'll need to be put on a strict diet." She handed a bunch of sheets to Trowa, who found them to be a list of foods. Sally continued, frowning lightly. "His vocal cords are shot, due to past illness and injury, so while he'll be able to make some sounds, he probably won't ever be able to speak. You'll have to teach him sign-language. His wrist is sprained, and his ankle fractured. All of his physical injuries, minus his throat, should heal fine, although I doubt he'll ever get very tall. He's missed a lot of potential growth. I don't know how to help him mentally though," she admitted.

"I do," Duo said, putting his phone back in his pocket after ending his soft call. "Quatre's got your trailer set up the way I told him too. Harry's going to need a lot of work, but we'll manage."

Trowa sighed again, gathering up his little cousin. "Let's get him home before he wakes. Thank you, Sally."

End Chapter

**Note: The DNA glitch will be explained in chapter five.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

He was warm and he didn't hurt. Or, at least, he didn't hurt much. That was a foreign concept for Harry, as he had gone years without being warm and content. He could remember being taken from his cupboard by a man with long hair and taken to a loud building that was much too big. And then a man with eyes like his own had given him some food.

Now it was quiet and dark, and Harry felt safe, like he was when he was in his cupboard. Except this place was soft and warm, and he was curled up in a nest of blankets. His clothes fit, and there were things on his wrist and ankle that wouldn't let him move them. But that was okay, because when they moved, they hurt.

Blinking large eyes, Harry found himself on a bed surrounded by dark curtains. That was new. Peeking out of the curtains he saw that he was in a room that wasn't large by any means, but was much bigger than his cupboard. Suddenly he was glad for this covered bed. The room just didn't have enough places to hide.

The door was open, though, and Harry's curiosity was overweighing his fear. He crawled from the bed on hands and knees, limping awkwardly due to the pain from putting too much weight on his wrist. Peeking out the door, he found himself in a completely new environment. It was small and comfortable, in a long shape. He was in the doorway to what looked to be the living room, and a soft clatter from down the way had him crawling towards a small kitchen.

Peering around the doorframe, his green eyes widened. There were a lot of people in that small space, all working together to cook. Six, all men, or at the very least older boys. There was Long-Hair-Man, and Eyes-Like-His, talking to a blond with a soft voice. Soft-Voice was standing near a man with messy brown hair and pretty blue eyes. In the corner was a tall man with long, silver hair, talking to a man who was sitting on the counter.

That man reminded Harry of a cat. He knew cats well, as Mrs. Figg had many that would visit him when his aunt and uncle locked him outside. Cats understood him, and he liked them. This man moved like a cat.

Pretty-Blue-Eyes turned and noticed him then, falling silent. Slowly, the others quieted and then moved towards him. Harry gave a frightened snarl, pushing himself into the corner of the living room. He cowered there, tense, his lips pulled back as he growled a warning. The pilots carefully stayed out of his way, but they did move to block all the doors.

Harry was beginning to become frantic. There were too many people and nowhere to hide. All the furniture was too close to the ground for him to be able to squeeze under. When Tall-And-Silver took a step closer to him, he pressed his back to the wall, raising a hand as though to swipe at him.

And then Long-Hair-Man clapped once, the sharp sound startling Harry so badly he nearly fell over when he whipped around to stare at the man. Long-Hair-Man stepped to one side, revealing a large wooden box in the corner diagonal to the one he was in. It was made of dark wood and had an opening—a door—cut into one side. It was the perfect place to hide. But Long-Hair-Man was still standing near it.

"Harry," Long-Hair-Man said, and Harry started again. He could hardly remember being called that, having gotten rather used to 'Freak', 'Boy', and 'It'. "If you want to hide, you have to need to come past me."

Harry considered those words for a long moment, and then scrambled out of the corner, scurrying past Long-Hair-Man and into the box. It was just the perfect size. He could sit up comfortably, and even stretch out completely when he lay down. The ground was covered with a really soft sheepskin. Harry knew what it was because Aunt Petunia had had one on the couch. He hadn't been allowed to touch it, but he'd snuck out of his cupboard one night to stroke the soft fur. He was amazed that these strange men had put one in his hiding place.

Perhaps he could like it here.

~*~

Duo was surprised when Harry actually scampered past him. "Brave kid," he murmured, moving to sit on the ground in front of the box and motioning the others to do the same. They did so, following Duo's lead as he obviously had some experience with this.

It didn't take long for curious emerald eyes to peek out of the box. They realized then, upon seeing how much more relaxed Harry was, just how important it was for the child to have a place to hide. They softly introduced themselves, watching as Harry eyed them all intently.

Trowa sighed and began talking again. "Harry, I'm your cousin and you're going to live with me from now on." There was a flash of fear in the child's emerald eyes and Trowa remembered that they had another cousin about Harry's age. "Quatre lives in the trailer too, and the others are all nearby. We work for Preventers, but we also work and live at the circus." There was a spark of curiosity at that, and Trowa gave a small smile, telling Harry about the small trailer that they would be sharing. It was actually the largest of the three that the pilots owned, even having a full-sized bathtub. But it was the two bedrooms (although one, admittedly, was on the second 'story') that had made Quatre and Trowa claim it, knowing that Harry would need his own space.

When Harry's little face retreated back into the shadow of the box, Wufei stood and stretched. "That's probably good for now. Let's not overwhelm the child." The others all chuckled, standing as well and heading for the kitchen, leaving Harry and Trowa alone.

The pilot gave a yawn, exhausted by his long day, and leaned back against the couch, stretching his legs out. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Harry watching him, an odd look in his emerald eyes. A click of the remote had cartoons playing softly, and Harry's attention was diverted to the television for a moment, as they had positioned the box so it would have a perfect view of the set.

It didn't take long for Trowa to doze off, but he was wakened by a soft, timid touch on his braced wrist. Slitting his eyes, he pretended to sleep while watching Harry, who had crawled out of his box to kneel next to him. The child studied the brace for a long moment before turning and studying his own. It seemed that Harry realized that Trowa must have been hurt as well, and the child frowned lightly. He then poked at the brace around his ankle, hidden by his pajamas. Harry tilted his head to one side, and Trowa found himself having to resist the urge to run a hand through the boy's messy black hair. Harry sat down about half a foot from Trowa and returned his attention to the television.

'Brave kid, indeed,' Trowa thought fondly, silently cheering on Harry's brave front. Despite still being tense and wary, Harry seemed a lot less flighty and violent when the attention wasn't on him. Trowa slipped back into sleep, too tired to wonder about his cousin any longer.

Quatre woke him some time later for dinner with a gentle kiss to the forehead. Blinking awake, Trowa found that Harry had retreated back to his box. Yawning, he watched as Quatre placed a plate of carefully prepared food on the floor in front of the box and then the two teens left to join the others, leaving the cartoons playing.

"we're going to have to get him more clothing," Quatre pointed out as they sat down at the table.

"Good luck," Zechs mumbled. "I hardly think it's a good idea to take the kitten out in public this early."

Heero grunted, swallowing a bite of food. "I can pick up some things on my way home tomorrow. It will be enough to tide him over until later."

The topics moved on to other things then, until everyone got up to leave and Duo turned to Quatre. "He needs a bath, Quat, but I'm gonna guess that bath time was not a pleasant experience before. Be careful and patient. This will either make or break his trust."

End Chapter


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Harry was confused. His cousin and his cousin's friends had taken him away from his uncle and aunt and had gotten rid of the collar and chain. They'd dressed him in warm clothes and made him hurt less. They had given him his own bedroom and a hiding box. They'd fed him, been nice to him, and hadn't hit him once.

And now he was sitting in a tub of water that wasn't scalding hot or ice cold, in fact, it was the perfect temperature. And they hadn't poured soap in his eyes or held him under the water until he couldn't breathe.

So Harry was confused. He was a smart kid and knew that Vernon and Petunia had been out of line in their treatment of him, but he had also gotten used to being treated that way. He knew he was different from other kids, and it had more to do with his animalistic fight-or-flight reactions. Harry had, at the very least, expected a slap or two for his behavior upon being cornered and forced into the bathroom.

He had panicked and lashed out, much like before when he had been taken from his cupboard. He had kicked and hit and snapped out in an attempt to bite. But the end result had been him sitting naked in a tub of warm water. Quatre was just sitting on the counter, talking quietly to Trowa, who was seated on the toilet seat. They hadn't punished him at all.

Harry watched the two teens for a moment before turning his attention back to his bath. There were bubbles, lots and lots of bubbles. Dudley had always bragged about getting bubbles in his baths.

Quatre and Trowa both blinked in surprise, looking over at the tub. Nope, they hadn't been mistaken: Harry was having fun playing with the bubbles, a huge grin on his face. He was giving a soft, chirping sound that was both cat-like and adorable. They allowed him to play for a while before Quatre stood and stepped towards the tub.

Harry immediately froze, going silent and still as he watched the blonde's every movement. Quatre grabbed the shower head, glad that they'd gotten the adjustable one attached to a hose, and turned on the water. He waited until it was a perfect temperature before holding it above the water, a little ways away from Harry.

Harry narrowed his eyes in confusion, never having seen a shower before. It reminded him of rain, and it looked like fun. But he didn't know if Quatre would let him have fun. Chancing a glance at the blond, he saw a small smile that was nothing like Vernon's malicious ones. Trowa just looked blank, and Harry was okay with that.

He placed his hands under the falling water. It felt like rain, but was warm, the perfect temperature. With one last wary glance towards the two teens, he crawled under the spray.

Trowa smiled when that strange, happy chirping started up again and Harry started slapping at the bubbles and water. Quatre was grinning broadly as he watched Harry play, glad that the braces were waterproof so they wouldn't have to cause any unnecessary pain in removing and replacing them.

Trowa moved closer, happy that Harry merely gave him a glance before returning to his play. Grabbing a washcloth he very slowly and even more gently began washing the boy. A slight tensing of the boy's body was all that happened. A few minutes later, he moved on to the long, matted hair, carefully scrubbing it, completely surprised that the child was allowing this.

"is he purring?" Quatre whispered, shocked.

Trowa gave a hum, gently massaging the boy's head. Harry was definitely purring, a deep rumbling that came from his chest. His emerald eyes had slid shut, and though the tension hadn't completely left, Harry was more relaxed than they'd ever seen him outside of sleeping. Quatre moved the spray of water to rinse the shampoo out of the tangle of black hair.

As soon as Trowa lifted Harry from the water, the child went rigid, emerald eyes snapping open and narrowing in a tight glare. However, he didn't panic or fight them as they toweled him dry, dressed him in a large green shirt (more of a dress on Harry's tiny frame) and brushed and braided his hair. As soon as they were done, however, Harry scurried off into his box.

Quatre and Trowa left him alone after that, until Harry fell asleep, curled up on his soft sheepskin. Then they gently lifted the box, cradled the tiny child, and tucked him into bed, making sure to close the curtains and leave the door open.

"I think we can do this, love," Quatre murmured as the two of them got ready for bed.

"I think you're right, little one," Trowa agreed with a small, content smile.

Chapter End

**Ah…little happy, chirping Harry just sounds cute.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Harry was watching Trowa. Sitting on top of his box, in a patch of sunlight, he stared out the window and watched as Trowa took care of a cage of kitties. These kitties were really, really big though. Or at least, two of them were. There were three baby kitties as well.

Harry would have loved to meet the kitties, but he had seen their really big teeth, and was scared of being eaten. Maybe he would meet them later, with one of the others, but as for right now he would stay inside where it was safe.

Quatre was watching Harry watch Trowa, a small smile on his face. It had taken the better part of a week for the child to become comfortable enough to stay out of his box for any length of time. He took a step forward, plate of food in hand, startling Harry. The small boy turned, crouching tensely, his green gaze narrowed as he bared his teeth and hissed a warning. If he had a tail, Quatre mused, it would be flicking in agitation.

Quatre quickly set the food down and backed off, hoping Harry would relax again. The child did so, giving Quatre a peculiar look. Shrugging aside his curiosity, the blond answered the cell phone that had started ringing.

"Barton?"

"Not quite," Quatre cheekily answered Sally. "Is something wrong?"

"No. Well, maybe. But not." She paused, giving a huff. "The glitch with Harry's DNA wasn't a glitch, it was an anomaly with his DNA itself. And that anomaly has been backed up with other tests."

Quatre frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Harry had traces of noradrenalin in his blood."

"Noradrenalin—"

"Isn't produced in human bodies," Sally finished. "But it is produced in felines."

"Sally?" Quatre asked softly, eyeing Harry, who had gone back to watching the lions, munching on an apple slice.

"Harry's DNA is perfectly normal, except for these extra bits. It's cat DNA, Winner. Somehow, he's got feline DNA spliced into his own. On top of that, his voice box is that of a cat's, and while I can find evidence of injury, chances are he's never been able to speak. Quatre, genetic manipulation to this extent has never been seen, and in order for it to even be possible, Harry had to have been experimented on as a fetus."

"From what I've heard of Lily Potter, she'd have never allowed that," Quatre murmured.

"Unless she didn't know," Sally sighed. "Lily Potter went missing for two weeks during her first trimester and when she showed up again, she couldn't remember anything."

Quatre was silent for a long moment, absently looking around the trailer. "Cat," he finally replied. "That actually explains a lot about his behavior. Expect, perchance, his love of bath time." And Harry did love bath time now, having a perchance for chirping all throughout it. Trowa and Quatre were careful to not startle him while he was playing, and it was certainly helping build trust.

"Plenty of cats like water," Sally said. "Like tigers, for example."

"I'll inform Trowa."

"And I'll give the file to the others," Sally replied, speaking of the other agents that were working while Trowa and Quatre got the week off. "Just thought you should know, Winner. Have a good day."

Quatre set the phone aside and gave a large sigh. He contemplated lying down for a nap, but a hesitant tug at his pants startled him out of that train of thought. Looking down, he met emerald green eyes. Harry stared up at him, hand still grasping at the blonde's pants, and pointed towards the door. Quatre blinked at him for a moment, completely shocked by this new behavior, as Harry had never deliberately touched one of them before (minus the time when he had thought that Trowa was sleeping). "You want to go outside?"

A nod and some more insistent pointing.

"Would you let me carry you? You don't have any shoes on and wouldn't be able to wear them over that brace anyway."

There was a long hesitation, emerald eyes studying him intently. And then Harry raised his arms in the universal sign to be picked up. Quatre gave a smile and lifted the child into his arms, perching Harry on his hip. Harry went rigid, grasping onto him as though he was afraid of being dropped. Quatre ran calming hand down Harry's back and whispered, "We won't hurt you. We will never intentionally hurt you. Any of us. I promise."

Harry stared at him for a long moment and then relaxed, once again pointing at the door. Quatre chuckled again and gave a nod, stepping towards the exit. "I'm going, I'm going."

They met Trowa by the lion cages, and the uni-banged teen gave a rare grin. "If it isn't my two favorite people."

"Hear that Harry," Quatre whispered conspiratorially to the child. "We're his favorites." Harry blinked at him and then watched as the two teens shared a sweet kiss. Petunia and Vernon had often kissed, but they had never seemed to mean it. Not like how Trowa and Quatre did.

Trowa gave a small smile, emerald eyes glittering. "Would you like a kiss too, Harry?" he asked. Dudley had often demanded hugs and kisses, and Harry had to admit he was curious about what was so great about them. Seeing that curiosity, Trowa leaned over and pressed a lingering kiss to Harry's cheek. When he pulled away, he could see a small smile on the child's face.

Harry, surprisingly, found himself feeling warm and fuzzy. He didn't know what this feeling was, but he liked it. And if these people were willing to make him feel this way, than he'd be willing to try a little harder to trust them. Shaking himself from this thought, he tugged at Quatre's sleeve and pointed to the large cats.

Trowa chuckled. "These are lions, Harry." Harry cast him a curious look, tilting his head to one side, causing his braid to slip over his shoulder. So these big kitties were called lions. Cool. He gave a small, mewling sound and the two adult lions suddenly looked up, much to the pilots' surprise. The large male lion got to its feet and padded over to the bars, eyeing Harry. "This is Simba, Harry. And that," Trowa pointed to the lioness, "Is Nala. We haven't named the babies yet."

Quatre took a moment to inform Trowa of Sally's call, switching to Arabic so they wouldn't worry Harry. However, when they turned their attention back to the child, they were completely surprised to find him playing with one of the lion's large paws, which Simba had stretched through the bars. Simba gave a rumbling purr, which Harry echoed, and then the child let go of the paw, waved goodbye and pointed to the tigers.

"Definitely related to you," Quatre mumbled, causing Trowa to give a loud laugh.

They spent the next couple hours introducing Harry to all the animals. Harry got along great with the big cats, who surprisingly treated him like a cub, and with the snakes as well. Trowa and Quatre got a kick out of Harry's hissing in reply to the reptiles, thinking he was mimicking the snakes. He was completely terrified of the elephants, however, and he panicked if they got too close. Quatre and Trowa humored him on that and stayed away, making sure to stay away from people as well. Harry had tensed and hissed at Cathy when she had tried to say hello, and it had taken a while to get the boy to calm down afterwards.

As of now, however, Trowa was seated on the couch in their trailer, Quatre overlooking some paperwork that his sisters had sent over. Harry was curled up in Trowa's lap, the teen stroking one hand down his back as he would a cat. The child was completely relaxed and dozing, and Trowa gave a small smile, glancing at the door as Zechs and Heero entered quietly. "Hey."

"Barton, Winner," Heero answered, smiling at the sight of the boy in Trowa's lap. "Duo and Wufei are on a mission for the next couple days." He put the file Sally had given him down on the bookshelf. "How goes working with the kitten?"

"Better," Trowa murmured. "Obviously."

"Well that's good," Zechs said, also smiling. "Means that you'll be able to take him shopping soon."

Chapter End

**Note: The deal with Harry's DNA and Lily's disappearance will be made clear later on. Just know that Harry wasn't really experimented on, nor is he a neko-kid. Oh, and I know that lions are incapable of purring, but I'm pleading artistic license. **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Something

Taking a semi-feral kitten-child shopping was something Trowa decided he never wanted to do again. It turned out that Harry was once again panicky, which wasn't much of a surprise, but they didn't want to have to take the child back out to the stores. In the end, Trowa remained locked in the dressing room with the boy while Quatre picked out the clothes. Quatre had jokingly commented on just letting the child run around naked. Problem was, Harry probably wouldn't mind. They managed to survive the experience, and then took Harry to the toy-store, deciding that the boy couldn't spend his life curled up in a box all day.

Harry's eyes widened when they entered the toy store. He'd never seen so many toys before. Dudley had had lots of toys, but even he hadn't had this many. Harry, though, couldn't figure out why they were here; he wasn't good enough for toys. Trowa caught the look of confusion and pressed a kiss to Harry's temple. "We're here for you, kitten. You can get whatever you want."

Harry just stared at him for a long moment before giving a tentative smile. And then they were moving, going through each aisle and grabbing whatever Harry was interested in. The child didn't seem bery interested in all the automated toys, or the legos or trucks or any such thing. They made sure to grab some child-appropriate movies, and some coloring books and the like, but honestly couldn't seem to find what Harry wanted. Until they reached the large corner dedicated to stuffed animals and the happy little chirping started up.

Trowa gave a small smile, setting Harry down and watching as the boy ran around the shelves. And then Harry stopped, staring up at a toy on a shelf he couldn't reach. Following his gaze, Trowa caught sight of a large stuffed black dog with electric blue eyes. Reaching up, he grabbed the dog and handed it to Harry, who hugged it tightly, staring up at Trowa. The pilot gave a nod and motioned to the other toys, telling Harry that he could have as many as he wanted.

In the end, they had the dog, a brown wolf, a plush stag (which, admittedly, was a little odd) and a huge, nearly life-sized lion. A couple smaller toy cats were thrown in, but no teddy-bears as Harry had continuously growled at them. And they stayed far away from the toy elephants. They added in some puzzles and board games, but Harry didn't seem to care about those, safely ensconced in the cart and having a one-sided, chirping conversation with his animals. Quatre placed a stack of books in the cart, including a big book on all types of cats, domesticated and otherwise.

"I'm amazed he's still awake," Quatre murmured as they drove back to the circus. "He should be exhausted by this point."

"I'm sure he is," Trowa replied, glancing at Harry through the rearview mirror. The boy was staring out the window in wonder, arms around the neck of the dog. "But he isn't 'safe' yet."

As soon as they parked the car, Harry was out of it and running for his bedroom, dragging his animals after him. He had some trouble with the lion, but Trowa helped him out, getting a hesitant smile in return. When all the animals were piled onto the bed, Harry curled up in his nest of blankets and was asleep almost instantly. Trowa gave a small smile and then turned to help Quatre with the rest of the bags.

Once all the clothing and the rest of the toys were put away in Harry's room, the two retreated to their own small bedroom (of which, the large bed took up most of the space). Trowa dropped onto the bed and gave a small sigh, gazing up at his lover. "Hey, little one," he murmured.

Quatre smiled. "Hey to you too." Dropping onto the bed next to Trowa, he nuzzled into his lover's chest. "Any news on Duo and Wufei?"

Trowa frowned, running a hand through Quatre's blond locks. "No. If they miss another check-in then Une's going to send in some backup." His hand smoothed down Quatre's back and he smiled at the soft moan he got. "What was that phone call you got?"

"Oh." Quatre gave a sigh, absently caressing Trowa's chest. "We need to go into WEI tomorrow, so we should ask Heero or Zechs if they mind watching Harry for a while."

"Zechs has to go into Preventers, but Heero shouldn't mind," Trowa replied, giving a slight gasp when Quatre's hands wandered lower. He rolled them over, so that he was pinning Quatre, and they were rather occupied for quite some time.

~*~

"Alright, remember not to touch him unless he takes the initiative," Trowa said, grabbing his coat. Quatre was on the phone, standing outside the trailer. "He's rather fond of apples, but they need to be sliced. If he's upset he'll either hiss or growl, and he chirps when he's happy."

Heero raised an eyebrow, looking rather amused. "I'm sure we'll be fine, Barton," he said. "Now get lost."

Trowa blinked and then sighed, waving goodbye and exiting the trailer. Chuckling, Heero turned towards Harry's box, eyeing the child. Harry was lying on top of his wolf, his chin planted firmly between the animal's ears. Emerald green eyes were watching him warily, and he didn't look as though he'd be moving any time soon.

Heero sat down, raising an eyebrow as he looked at the little cat-human hybrid. "How'd you like to learn how to talk?" Harry frowned and patted his throat, but otherwise didn't move. "I know," Heero replied. "But you can learn to talk with your hands."

Curiosity at that, and Heero started teaching Harry how to sign. It was slow going, as Harry didn't take to copying the actions, only watching intently. But Heero continued, knowing that the child was smart and was listening, despite his lack of movement.

It wasn't long before Trowa returned, leaving Quatre at the office. The taller teen hadn't been needed, and so had decided to go home. Just in time, too, as Heero was called in to Preventers on an emergency just as Trowa stepped into the trailer. As he was leaving however, Trowa stopped him, holding Harry in his arms.

'Thank you,' the child signed, much to Trowa's surprise.

Heero smiled. "You're welcome."

Trowa looked down at his charge once Heero had left. "Did you have fun?" he asked, giving a small smile.

'Talk,' Harry signed, blinking large green eyes.

"Yes," Trowa grinned. "Heero taught you to talk. Now, would you like to eat?"

~*~

Heero and Zechs had left to give Duo and Wufei backup on their mission, but it was still a week before any of them came back. During that week, Trowa and Quatre had continued to work with Harry on teaching him to behave more like a human and less like a cat. He still reverted to crawling on all fours when scared or tired, and had a habit of forgetting to use his signs and resorting to growls and cat-like mews, but he was getting better.

When the others had gotten home, however, Wufei was obviously traumatized. He sat in the corner of the couch, not allowing his friends or lover to come close to him. Duo had told what little he knew after the two had been captured by the mercenaries they were trying to stop, but the braided pilot had been kept unconscious for most of the time.

So, the others decided to just give Wufei time to come to terms with whatever was bothering him, and let him stay on the couch, moving off to the kitchen. Heero had taken Duo home earlier, stating that his lover needed some time as well. Duo may not have been as bad off as Wufei, but he was still a little out of it.

Harry stared at Wufei for a long time, large emerald eyes blinking as he tried to figure out what was wrong. He didn't like seeing people not happy, especially people that had been working so hard to make him happy. But he wasn't sure what to do. He didn't know how to make people happy, only cats, really. But then again, Wufei was very cat-like, perhaps he would understand Harry's attempts.

Of course, when Harry was upset and didn't want to go to Trowa or Quatre, he hugged his animals. Padfoot and Moony, although he hadn't figured out how to tell the others that's what their names were. Perhaps Wufei just needed something to hug.

Harry hesitantly crawled out of his box, dragging his dog and wolf after him. It took him a long moment to make up his mind, but he climbed up onto the couch next to Wufei, startling the man, and offered up his wolf.

Wufei stared at him for a long moment before taking the wolf and hugging it, as he knew Harry was expecting him too. "Thanks," he murmured. Harry frowned, seeing that while Moony had helped a little, but not as much as he would have liked. Perhaps Wufei needed something more…alive than Moony. Harry signed something that Wufei didn't catch and then climbed onto Wufei's lap, completely shocking the pilot. Harry had yet to even come close to touching Duo, Zechs or Heero, and only ever touched Trowa and Quatre after spending some time with them. The kid was purring, Wufei realized, and nuzzling the pilots neck like a cat. Wufei gave a small smile and cradled the boy, relaxing into the couch.

When Zechs stepped out of the kitchen to check on Wufei, he was surprised to find both his lover and the little kitten-child curled up in the corner of the couch, fast asleep. Although Wufei was practically tiny compared to the other pilots, Harry fit perfectly on his chest, his head over the pilot's heart. They looked at peace for once, and the platinum blond was happy to see it.

When Zechs stepped forward, however, Harry's eyes opened and he gave a warning hiss, raising himself a little off of Wufei's chest, his hands protectively—and possessively—gripping the cloth of the pilot's shirt. Zechs stepped back, holding his hands up to pacify the child before retreating to the kitchen.

"Did you check on Wufei?" Quatre asked, a tinge of concern in his voice.

"Well," Zechs drawled. "I would have, but he seems to have obtained a guard-kitty."


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry, but this is the worst thing that could happen to a writer. I have absolutely no idea where to go with this. So…I've ended it. Abruptly. **

Chapter Seven

Duo was losing a staring contest. That was one of the oddest things to ever happen. He never lost staring contests. Especially against four year olds. And yet…he lost.

"Wow, kid," he grumbled good-naturedly. "You're good." He then allowed Harry to play with his braid, like a kitten would with a length of yarn. They had learned that they needed to keep Harry occupied, and they had learned it the hard way.

He had gotten out of the trailer once, when Zechs and Quatre were supposed to be watching him. They had both thought he was asleep, although that was soon proven incorrect. A panicked search had then commenced, only to be ended when Simba, the lion, came over, holding a pouting Harry by the back of the child's shirt. The lion had gently placed the boy at Zech's feet, given a sighing huff, and then retreated back to his cage. They hadn't bothered asking how the feline had gotten loose: things like that just seemed to happen around Harry.

Two days later, he had escaped again, only to come back frantically signing something about Padfoot and Moony. After much confusion, as the boy's toys were in the trailer, Harry once again ran off, Quatre following this time, leading them to a man and a large black dog who were practically unconscious in the snow. As it turned out, Padfoot and Moony were actual people…or dog…whatever.

And, of course, that encounter had led to discussions about magic.

The Gundam pilots had been utterly gobsmacked at the idea of magic, although they were willing to except it. And with the explanation of magic, came the explanation of Harry's 'cattishness'. Lily had been a tigress animagus, and when she had been captured by Death Eaters while pregnant, she had changed into said tigress to escape. Staying so long as a cat while pregnant had effected the child, and he had been born rather…catty.

The pilots took it all rather well, and had the two men join their family, despite Sirius Black being a wanted man. Harry took to them easily as well, and his 'humanization' went quite well after that. And they were all one big happy family.

Seven years later, on Harry's eleventh birthday, he received an owl inviting him to join Hogwarts.

He declined.

And they all lived happily ever after.

**This story has now been adopted by EmruasCat. I am not going to write any more. But they are. So enjoy what they add to this.**


End file.
